It Didn't Work -Phan
by Furious Fox
Summary: This may be in the wrong category I am new at this! Anyway this is a story about Dan Howell and Phil Lester
It Didnt Work, Phan

Before the story-

Hi! This is my first Fanfiction that I have uploaded, I thought I would let you know, This may be crap and it may have typo's since I sometimes spell 'the' like 'teh' Anyways I'm gonna stop blabbering, Here is my fanfiction!

Dan's POV

I walked into the lounge and got greeted by my boyfriend Phil, Phil has been my best friend for 5 years before I told him 2 months ago that I had feelings for him, Phil told me that he had felt the same way and our relationship started. We have both been happier since I told him. I sat down on the couch and looked over at Phil's beautiful face, Phil looked over and saw me staring "What? Do I have something on my face?" Phil asked concerned "No, there is nothing on your face Philly" I said, Phil seems uncomforable with the relationship because he would usually say something like 'Woa' When I used to word 'babe' on him, I have called him Philly before so he didn't really mind. Phil looked away and continued concentrating on the TV. Phil looked so cute when he was concentrating. "Hey, Phil?" I asked "Yeah Dan?" Phil asked "You know you look cute when you are concentrating right?" I asked "Okay" Phil said, It bothered me knowing Phil wasn't comforable, He couldn't stand being around me for extended amounts of time, He would always leave without telling me where he is going. He will always ignore me like I am not even there, This Phil I don't like, I liked the adorable cuddly one who didn't mind all of my comments about how adorable it is. "I'm going out" Phil said "Where too" I asked "None of you're concern" Phil said "It is my concern, I'm you're boyfriend" I said "Dan, It doesn't matter" Phil said, I stood up and walked towards Phil. "It matters to me" I whispered "Well maybe you don't need to know where I am 24/7!" Phil shouted "Phil, I'm not trying to fight, Please stop, this isn't you" I whispered "I'm leaving Dan" Phil said, Anger hinting in his voice. "Forever?" I asked "I thought you loved me" I finished, Phil looked shocked as he replied with the 100% truth "I pretended for you, I wanted you to be happy, I am actually straight, I-I'm sorry" Phil said, He started crying and I just started at him. " I would've been okay Phil, You should've told me" I said "Are you mad?" Phil asked "No Phil, I'm furious" I said "Do you want me to leave forever?" Phil asked "That would be best" I said

***3 Weeks later***

Phil left for good 2 weeks ago and he didn't even text me, I told him we would be friends but we weren't gonna. I knew it and he knew it, I missed him so much even though I shouldn't, and I don't think we would be going to vidcon together, Or not at all. I got a text from Phil awhile later, **Phil- Are you still mad? I thought about responding then I decided I would Dan- No, I'm more disappointed It didn't take Phil long to reply Phil- At me? Dan- NO, I miss you to peices! Phil- Then why are you disappointed? Dan- Because I was stupid Phil- How? Dan- Because I was stupid enough to let you leave and I was stupid enough to tell you how I felt Phil- But I lied, I am Bi. Dan- But you don't love me and you are probably out with some girl who you love more than you will ever love me and you will just ignore me for the rest of you're life, Leaving me here, Missing you, alone. Phil- Do you want me to stop texting you? Dan- No never. Phil- Well than don't bring it up. Dan- Phil I want you to come back home. Phil- What do you mean? I am home. Dan- No, I mean home, home, With me. Phil- But Dan, I have a life now you can't just take that from me. Dan- You got with a girl didn't you? Phil- Yes, Do you have a problem with that? Dan- YES! I have a huge problem with that. Phil- Why? Don't you want me to be happy**? I refused to respond after that, I can't beleive Phil moved out so he could get with this whore, I bet he would pick her over me, I picked up my phone again and decided to reply, But Phil wouldn't be to happy about it **Dan- I bet that you would pick your whore girlfriend over me any day, I bet you would rather spend the rest of your life with her even though she was cheating, You don't care about me, you never did! You were just waiting till the day when you could finally leave and make yourself happy.** It took me a minute but then I clicked send, Our friendship was over anyways, Phil then responded but I didn't want to look at it, Finally I did Phil- The girl was a lie, Dan, I want to be back with you, I don't want to stay wit Pj and Chris for much longer, I want to be back with my bear, I miss those nights, Staying up late talking about god knows what, I miss holding you at night when you had nighmares, I want all of that back again. Dan- Well then come back home, I need you

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you want a sequel comment down below, Also if you want to suggest some different thing for me to write give me the name, what you want to happen and the people you want me to put together**


End file.
